


Redamancy

by just_a_nekoma_stan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lev Haiba x female reader, Lev Haiba x male reader, Nekoma, Nekoma / reader, Other, Reader-Insert, lev Haiba x non binary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_nekoma_stan/pseuds/just_a_nekoma_stan
Summary: redamancy(n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off of an amazing post by @nekomas-kuroo on tumblr! I have no idea how to link stuff on ao3 otherwise I would link the post but definitely check their stuff out!!!
> 
> I cannot state how much I love Lev Haiba. The amount is infinite. I love other characters in this show of course but he owns my heart. I love him a lot. 
> 
> So, yeah, I hope you guys enjoy! This is significantly longer than some of my other oneshots so you can see how much I love him lol

“Are you sure about this?” 

“They’re great guys! I mean, they’re a little weird, but they’re great. And Kuroo is super cool!”

“If you’re sure…”

You sigh, running your hands through your hair nervously. You’d been friends with Lev since the beginning of the year, after being sat next to him in class. He’d joined the volleyball team a little late in the year, and recently mentioned bringing you to practice one day so you could walk home with him. You’d talked to Inuoka a few times, knowing he was on the team with Lev, but you never went near the upperclassmen. Some of them were scary. Or just weird. 

“Hey, this is why you’ve got me. Awkward tiny introvert with..how did you say it, a chaotic dumbass twink?”

“Yeah, that would be it,” you laugh, nudging his arm. Even if he wasn’t only into boys, you still teased him about being a twink once in a while. Textbook definition after all (also it was funny to see him get confused because he didn’t know what it was, really). “And hey, I’m not that short!”

“Shorter than me.”

“You’re just a giant!”

“Who’s a giant?” A voice asked, making you spin on your heel as you and Lev walked towards the gym entrance. “Oh yeah. Mr-Too-Tall-For-His-Own-Good. Who’s this?”

The guy talking looked minuscule standing next to Lev—but then again, who didn’t? He had short brown hair with wide eyes that made him look younger than you were sure he was. Of course, he wasn’t in your grade. You’d never seen him. Maybe a second year?

“(Y/N), this is Yaku Morisuke. Yaku, (L/N) (Y/N). He’s a third-year and our libero.”

_Third year_? Wow, this guy was short. It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to point it out, though, so you decided against it. With a curt bow, you said, “it’s nice to meet you, Yaku.”

“Likewise. Unfortunately, I’ve gotta steal him so we can get changed and work on receives because _someone_ doesn’t like to practice at home. Ever.”

“I’m tired after school and then practice half the night! I don’t wanna work more!” he complained, following after Yaku to the locker rooms. “Don’t make me do more receives today…”

“Can it, Lev, you can deal with it. Such is life. You need the help, anyway.”

The two carried on their bickering down the hall, making you laugh. They seemed to get along well enough, even if Lev was complaining. It was good he had some other friends. Now, however, you had to figure out how to walk in the gym without tripping over your own two feet. 

You could wait for Lev. That could work. Wait outside. But that would look weird for someone to just be sitting on the stairs outside the boys’ volleyball gym as the team walked into practice.

Just as you were deciding what to do, someone ran into you, making you stumble forward. You caught yourself on the doorway, trying not to faceplant in front of a bunch of high schoolers you knew nothing about (and risk that being your first impression on everyone). 

“Ow,” you mumble, rubbing the hand that caught the doorway—it stung for a second before returning to normal. 

“Kenma, come on,” a voice behind you complained. You recognized the name Kenma from Lev—he was the setter for Nekoma and Lev thought he was a little weird. Then again, everyone was “a little weird” to him. Even you. Maybe that said something about him, too. 

You turn to see two people behind you, one almost as tall as Lev (which was scary enough as is) while the other looked more average human height and not a giant. The smaller of the two (who you assumed was Kenma from Lev’s description of him) busied himself on the Switch in his hands, with the taller of them rolling his eyes. 

“Sorry about that,” he said with a sigh. “You lost? Or—hey, coach didn’t tell me we were getting anybody new, but the more the merrier I guess.”

“As long as you know how to play, please, we don’t need another—“

“Lev, yeah,” you laugh, shaking your head. “He’s my best friend. Wanted me to meet the guys he thinks are ‘so awesome’.”

“Oh, so _you’re_ the one he’s always talking about,” the taller of the two boys remarked. “Kuroo Tetsuro. Nice to finally meet you, (L/N). And this Kozume Kenma, our setter…”

Kenma waved, his eyes still glued to his screen. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes at him “Kenma, I _will_ take your Switch. We’ve gotta go get changed for practice, but you’re welcome to stick around. We’ve all been dying to meet the infamous (Y/N) Lev never shuts up about.”

“Never,” Kenma echoed, walking off towards the locker rooms, his bored tone giving away what he thought of Lev’s ramblings. 

_He talks about me?_ you think, brushing off the thoughts. You guys were close friends, was all. A lot of people thought Lev was a little weird (granted, he was), but that meant he didn’t have a ton of friends around all the time. You didn’t care, though. You got to know him first and foremost before worrying about what everyone else thought of him. 

You waited for Lev to come back, looking around at the volleyball gym. It took Lev showing interest in it for you to learn anything about the sport--before him, the volleyball players were just more dumb jocks at Nekoma. Now, with meeting a few of them and knowing what Lev told you, that wasn’t as true as you once thought. 

Through practice, you occasionally looked at your homework, but you were more focused on watching how they worked together. Specifically, you kept your eyes on Lev. You could tell he was nowhere near the player some of the other boys were, but he was trying his best. They’d break for water once in a while and you’d hear the boys making fun of Lev for trying to show off, but you doubted it. He didn't need to show off for you. 

You offered to help Kaori, their manager, clean up after practice, which gave you a chance to talk to her and some of the other boys. You headed to the supply closet, getting a broom for her, and walking past some of the boys chatting as they cleaned up. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t tried flirting with (L/N) yet,” Inuoka commented, shoving Yamamoto’s shoulder. You hadn’t formally talked to either of them yet, but you picked up Yamamoto’s name during practice. 

Yamamoto scoffed. “You kidding? I am _not_ one to mess with another man’s date. I’ve got _some_ respect for Lev, man.”

“I didn’t know they were dating! I’m really behind, aren't I?”

“Yes, yes you are,” he laughed, changing the topic to something else you didn’t care to listen to. 

He thought you were _dating_ Lev?? Lev Haiba, of all people. Okay, yeah, he was pretty and tall and charming and a klutz and you’d kinda had a crush on him since the first few weeks of school, but that didn’t mean he liked you. Like that, at least. No, that was impossible! Right?

_Right_??

***

Part of why you went to practice that night was because you and Lev were supposed to have your monthly sleepover (that he was _very_ adamant about not missing ever). So, you walked home with him after practice, still thinking about the comment Yamamoto made.

“You’re weirdly quiet,” Lev complained, shoving your arm. “Something wrong? None of the guys said anything stupid to you, did they, because I will—“

“Dude, relax, no one said anything,” you chuckled, shaking your head at him. So quick to be protective. He was adorable sometimes—not adorable, but...you knew what you meant. Maybe. “Nah, it’s just been a long day. You wanna do movie night tonight?”

“Sounds perfect.” He smiled, opening the door for you and ducking his head so he actually fit through the doorway. “Oh, I think I forgot to tell you—“

“(Y/N)!” Alisa squealed, walking over to you with her arms open. Sometimes you wondered if Lev’s sister loved you more than him with the way she acted, but you never brought it up unless Lev was picking on you. 

You hugged her tight, smiling from ear to ear. You hadn’t known Lev long, but it felt like you were part of the family from the first time you visited. Alisa seemed to agree. 

“It’s been too long since I’ve seen you!” she exclaimed. “Have you grown? I think so! Maybe I’m just wearing shorter heels or something. But it’s great to see you!”

“They can’t have grown that much. Still short,” Lev teased, leaning over to put his head over yours. He smiled at his sister, saying mockingly, “Hey, big sis, nice to see you, too.”

She rolled her eyes. “I saw you this morning, Levochka, but hello to you too. Any plans for tonight?”

“Movies and junk food,” Lev shrugged, laying his arm over your shoulders. You usually stood like this with him, but for some reason, you were unusually aware of it this time. “I had practice and it’s just been a weird week like they said earlier. We starting with Disney or did you wanna finish Sailor Moon?”

“We can watch that later. I’m in a Lilo and Stitch mood.”

“Sounds great.”

The two of you said goodbye to Alisa for the time being and headed up to Lev’s room. Almost immediately you laid on his bed, taking your usual spot. He left, grabbing a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt to change into. 

You pulled out your phone, seeing a text from Alisa. _"Send Lev downstairs if you guys aren’t doing anything yet? I wanted to talk to him quick. Forgot to mention it”_. Before you could respond, however, she added _"And we both know how he is when I ask him to do things rather than you 😂 thank you!”_

You chuckle at the message and respond with a quick _"will do”_ as the door to Lev’s bedroom opened again. 

“Hey, your sister wants to talk to you,” you say, reaching for the remote to his TV. “Dunno about what, but head downstairs, yeah?”

“If it’s what I think it is…” he complained under his breath. “Alright, I’ll be back.”

He went downstairs and you went back to your phone, scrolling through Instagram. You followed some of the VBC boys on Instagram, now, so it wouldn’t hurt to see what they were up to. Yamamoto was complaining about being single on his story, Kenma posted something about a new video game, and Kuroo was flirting with the camera with stupid chemistry pick-up lines. 

It wasn’t until you heard your name that you started trying to pay attention to the conversation the Haiba siblings were having. The nice thing about their house (among a million other things)? Sound traveled really well. Perfect for eavesdropping. 

“I swear, it’s not like that,” Lev complained with a sigh. “Alisa, I love you, but must we have this conversation _again_?”

“Yes, because this time I’m sure!”

“You say you’re sure every time.”

You crept out to the stairwell, staying out of sight of the siblings as they spoke. 

“Okay, well, this time I mean it.” She sat down next to him at the kitchen table, putting her hand over his. “Levochka, you’ve liked them for what seems like forever, now. And I _know_ they like you, too. What’s stopping you?”

“The fear of rejection, maybe? What if you’re wrong and they don’t like me, or even worse they don’t want to be friends anymore because I’m an idiot?”

“It’s better to ask and get a no than wonder ‘what if’ forever, right? I’m sure there’s no better boy they’d rather date, Lev. And if they don’t like you that way, then so what? You become friends again and we move on.”

Lev sighed again. “I hate that you’re right.”

“I’m your older sister. That’s what I’m here for.”

“Maybe...maybe we’ll talk about it tonight. So don’t come walking in randomly because if I’m in the middle of talking and you ruin it I might be mad at you.”

“Hey, you know I have to check on you once in a while. But I will try to buzz off.” she chuckled. “You got this. I believe in you!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he laughed at her teasing. You soon saw Lev stand up and bolted back to his room to not get caught eavesdropping. 

Yeah, you were _definitely_ not supposed to hear that conversation. You were glad you did, however, for one reason: you weren’t crazy for having a crush on your best friend.

You pulled your phone out and started scrolling through Instagram again when he opened the door. “Alright, we ready for movie night, then?” he asked, pretending as if nothing happened just a moment ago. As far as he knew, nothing did. 

With a nod from you, he crawled over you and flopped down on the other side of his bed. He put his arms behind his head so he could see the screen better and you pressed play. 

This was going to be a fun night, wasn't it?

***

Alisa came to inform the two of you around 11 that she was going to bed, but you were welcome to stay up. This meant within a few minutes, you decided to go downstairs and make yourselves some snacks to eat with your binge of Sailor Moon reruns.

You sat on the counter, listening to Lev talk about a movie he watched the other day that he was in love with. You were sure you’d end up watching it one day (probably with him) but he was still going to tell you the entire plot with character arcs and subplots. 

Alright, so maybe dating Lev wasn’t a bad thing, though you were nervous as all hell because he liked you too. Apparently. And you knew it. But he didn’t know you liked him. Of course he didn’t. It would make things so much easier if he knew but he wouldn’t know until you told him. 

Dramatic as ever, Lev talked with his hands, occasionally spinning around the kitchen in his excitement. You had to laugh at him--something about him was just so amazing. You couldn’t quite place _what_ it was, but it was there. 

“Alright, forget my rambling,” he said, pulling you from your thoughts. He leaned against the counter where you sat, smiling slightly at you. “You’re only been half paying attention for the last ten minutes and while I'm not offended, I wanna know what’s going on with you. So, talk to me.”

You roll your eyes. He knows you so well--too well, actually. There was no way to lie out of this one, but you could try your best. “Eh, it’s nothing. Just a long day.”

“Hey, don’t gimme that. You said that earlier, too, but you seem distracted. Are you okay?”

“Fine, yeah,” you mumble, looking down to half-hide your smile. This idiot was blind, wasn’t he? Or just dumb sometimes, but you knew that. He couldn’t be _that_ blind, though, because he knew something was up. 

“Hey, I know that look,” he teased, shoving your arm. “You’re happy about something...some _one_ , perhaps? Tell me!”

“It’s dumb…”

“And I’m your best friend which means I don’t judge you. I just pull out my phone when you’re doing something stupid so I can laugh at you later. Tell me!!”

Well, there went your only chance at getting out of that conversation. There was no point in lying about who you liked--it would only break his heart. But how would you…

If he could figure it out, he could know. That would work. 

“I mean...fine, fine,” you sigh, looking down at the floor beneath you. Suddenly the one floor tile beneath your feet became very interesting. “They’re in our year, at least. And they’re tall and like to pick on me for being short even though they’re just a giant and I am _not_ that short.”

You looked up to see the wheels in his head spinning. He really had to think about this, huh? Maybe getting a little more specific would help. 

“You are short, though…” he mumbled in confusion.

_Exactly my point,_ you think, but decided it would be better not to say out loud. “No, I’m not. Anyway, he’s got these gorgeous green eyes that I swear I could stare at for hours, and he knows how much I love a good Disney movie after a long day, and always knows how to make me laugh.”

“Tall, green eyes, good movie taste...oh, come on! I don’t have the brain cells--this isn’t 20 questions, (Y/N), just gimme a name. _Please_?”

“Okay, okay, fine. Last hint, I promise. If you don’t get it from this…” you say with a sigh, running your hand awkwardly through your hair. “And he’s, uh...he’s standing right next to me.”

You focused back on the tile on the floor, tracing the marble pattern as Lev tried to figure out just what that meant. He mumbled a little bit, but suddenly stopped and his breath hitched. Genius figured it out. 

“Wait, you--lemme get this straight. _You_ like _me_??” he asked as you looked up at him, a huge grin spreading across his face. “Right? I’m right about that?”

“Yes, Lev, I like you.”

He pulled you off the counter and hugged you tight, laughing as he did so. You squeaked when he picked you up, spinning you around a circle in the kitchen. It was a little scary how easily he could pick you up, but you decided not to mind it and enjoy the moment, 

Lev placed you back on the counter, his eyes wide and excited like a puppy’s. “I--I really can’t believe this--why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I didn’t know you liked me too, dummy! Not till today at least!”

“Remind me to be mad at Alisa and thank her later,” he laughed, running his hands through his hair. “Hey, does that mean we can cuddle while we watch movies cause I have wanted to do that for a _while_ now.”

You laughed, pulling him into another hug. “Yes, Lev, I will cuddle with you while we watch movies.”

He swayed you both back and forth, smiling from ear to ear. “You're so--you're amazing. What movie do you wanna watch after Sailor Moon? I think we’re almost done with it.”

“What about that movie you were just talking about a few minutes ago?”

“Perfect! I love that one!”

“I can tell!”

***

The two of you finished making your snacks and headed upstairs, talking about everything and nothing while the movies played in the background. It was almost 2AM till you finally settled down, casually wrapping one of your arms around Lev as you grew more and more tired.

“If you wake me up before nine tomorrow, I might have to kill you,” you mumble, pulling the collar of his Nekoma VBC jacket (that you stole from his closet) closer to you. It was cold, hence why you were stealing Lev’s body heat. “Now go to sleep. I’m tired.”

“Of course,” he said with a quiet chuckle. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Several minutes passed, and you were just barely awake. Thinking about the events of the day, you smiled…

..until someone decided to start talking. 

“Hey, do you think a hot dog is a sandwich?”

“Lev, I swear to god--”

**Author's Note:**

> Another huge thank you to @nekomas-kuroo on tumblr for the inspiration!!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! As always let me know if you have requests or anything, I’ll be happy to oblige!
> 
> ~Spencer☀︎︎


End file.
